life in ningenkai
by kokorodragon
Summary: SEQUAL TO DEATH IN MAKAI! Botan leaves Youko for something(read to find out) she leaves to ningenkai, Youko goes after her. Chaos and a lil drama included. kuramaXbotan (no duh)
1. a sad goodbye

**life in ningenkai **

kokoro: *stretches arms* i am so happy i finished that story!!! now it's off to the sequal!!! 

hiei: oh god no.... 

kokoro: yups!! but this one will include just a little more drama... 

hiei: watever... 

kokoro: on with the show!!! 

-------------- 

botan's POV 

It's been 2 months in makai now. That's how long I have been living with Youko chan and them. Here I am, sitting here on my rock plating with my hair. They were out to steal another treasure or maybe to go hunting. I didn't care. I wish I did though, can you blame me? I never get to see Youko chan as much anymore. Sure when he comes home, but then he usually comes home late and goes straight to bed. I grabbed my knees tighter to me. I didn't realize it, but I was crying. I couldn't take this anymore. I heard a chirp. Another of Youko's visitors. The birds like to hang out with Youko's plants, though, Youko doesn't really approve of it... 

A chirp again, I looked up. There stood a small bird. A little red robin or whatever. It perched on my knees. I couldn't help it. That bird was so cute!!! I tooks my two fingers and stroked it. Looking at the birds legs, there was a letter. I wasted no time to take it off. The knots are pretty tight though. Just a little more...there. Got the letter. I opened it and read it. 

It said: 

Onna, I mean, Botan. 

I'm sorry for what ever I did, so stop drooping around. Yea, you thought I don't notice but I did. Just meet me at the Chi Tree at night when the moon is high. Oh wait. 

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Kuronue you idiot!!!! Whatever, just meet me there. Kuronue just wasted most of my ink..... 

sigined, 

Youko Kurama 

I held the letter tightly. He did think about me! No time to waste!! I ran up and got my purple sundress, yup, the one I was wearing when I first met Youko. Maybe there is a happy ending to my love story. 

---At the Chi Tree---- 

**Youko's POV**

I ran faster, damn. I was late. I couldn't help it, that jewel was too hard to pass up. At least, taht's what Kuronue though. I picked up the pace, why was Botan so sad all of a sudden? When I come home I see her at her rock sleeping. I tell her it's okay to sleep with me now(A/N: not like that you pervs out there). Will she listen? Noooooooo. At first she did, then she started sleeping on her stupid rock. I need to get that thing out of there. I ran up to the tree. There she stood, wearing the same dress she wore when I met her. 

"Your late Youko chan..." She said. 

"Yea, "work" got a little out of hand." I laughed. 

"Two hours Youko chan?" 

"Is that how long it's been?" 

"Be serious Youko..." 

What happened to the chan? "Botan, what's wrong?" I asked. 

"Day after day, I am left alone. You leave early and you come home late. You know how that makes me feel youko?" 

"I'm sorry it's just-" 

"I don't want to hear it. It's the same crap you tell me everyday." 

"Botan! I'm trying to apologize!" What was up with her? 

"And I'm trying to stop myself from hurting you!" He struck her right hand but I caught it, her left hand, caught taht too. I'm too used to her attacks... 

Then I noticed she was crying. I let go of her hands. Then she started to say, "I...I hate you. I hate you Youko. Just leave me be and go. I get a choice and I choose to live in ningenkai for a while. So...just leave me alone." 

It took a while to grip what she juist said. When she was abotu to leave I grabbed her wrist and yelled, "I would risk my life for you! Why the hell would you leave?!" 

"I don't need you to risk Youko! I just want you there!" Tears streamed down her face. 

I let go of her, she paused, then ran. I guess tears were running down my face too. I let her go though. If that's what she wants, she gets... 

I started home Kuronue and them looked at me. 

"WHere's Botan?" Kuronue asked. 

"She...She decided to live in ningenkai for now." I answered. 

"So she dumpd you- OW!!" Hiei hit Kuronue on the head before he could finish. 

"Yes, ilf you put it that way." 

"You....let her leave....?????" I heard Aiko, didn't know she was here. I turned around but to face a very angry thunder hanyou. 

Her body was surrounded by golden lightning. Her eyes turned blood shot red. That sort of freaked me out. 

"You fool!!! You should've gone after her when you had the chance!!!!" She cried. 

"Ummmmm." 

"Wait!!! Not too late to fix a mistake!!"(A/N: woah! that rhymed!!!) Aiko balled up her fists and turned to Youko. "Go to Nigenkai and get her now!!!" 

"You fool, she would just be pushed away from me more!!!" 

"Go.Now." AIko stated. 

"No. Way." I said back. 

Aiko smirked, "Your right, you can't go now...Kuronue get the list of herbs for the ningen potion!!!" 

"That potiion!? That would take months to make!" Kuronue shouted. 

"Yup, but in the mean time, were going to teach Youko here how to be a ningen..." 

"You mad?! Taht would take his pride away!" Hiei yelled. 

"Yes, I am mad!! And this is what he gets! Congrats Youko! Your going to become a ningen for a while!!!" 

"God no...." I stated. 

----------------- 

**kokoro: liked it? loved it? hated it? R&R!!! **

hiei:*types review* hated it. 

kokoro: *delets review* your so mean to me, you know that right? 

hiei: never get's old. 

kokoro: watever, OH and when youko turns to human he won't be like- 

hiei: like what? 

kokoro: wait and see!! tune in next chappie!!! ^-^ 


	2. a kiss on the forehead

**life in ningenkai **

kokoro: *ahem* some ppl didn't know there was a sequal so only two pplz reviewed... 

hiei: your pathetic 

kokoro: it's not my fault!! Some ppl just don't read the after comments!!! T_T 

hiei: excuses, excuses. 

kokoro: grrr...thank god i only have to put up with for one chppie a day. 

hiei: watever. 

kokoro: thanks sooooo much to these TWO pplz!!!! 

thanks a lot: 

kenshinobession: eeks!! arigato!!!! hmmmmmm. i might change it a little the story a little. heh...heh...so!! the next chpater is here!!*points to chapter* 

dragonblade: i think it's a great idea too!!! what torture shall i put youko through?? the first taste of sweet snow? hehe. i dun know. 

hiei:*jumps from tree* sweet snow? 

kokoro: *ahem* not for you. 

hiei: you will give me sweet snow. 

kokoro: ummmmmmmm hiei is getting a little OOC so i'll go write now.. ^_^;;; 

hiei: *pondering where sweet snow is* 

kokoro: yea... real OOc-ness ^_^;;;; 

um...back to the story : 

=========== 

Youko's POV 

His ears were replaced by humans, and his tail was gone. Other than that he looked like his regular self. Aiko said she would've given him red hair, but Hiei kept telling her something about "pride". So, here I am. Only been here for two months and I still can't find her.'Somehwere in Japan.' yea, that helps me a lot aiko. 

I hear a bell. School? Maybe I'll go scare some people, yea, that'd cheer me up. I ran towards the sound. Wait, that scent. I stopped dead in my tracks. I know that scent. I look around. If you can guess that scent's was Botan's. At a time like this I wouldn't really care.(A/N: yea well...)This time though, she's with another scent. The scent isn't on her but...(A/N: duuuuuude getting hard to write scent alot @.@)There's another one with her! 

Look around again. BIngo, I found her....I mean.._them_. 

"You've been drinking haven't you?!" Botan yelled at the guy. 

"Come on, baby. I can handle my liquor well..." The other guy said. I cringed at the word "baby". 

"The last time you said that, you were standing besides my bed breathing hard." 

"I had an asma attack!!(A/N: did I spell asma right???)" 

"You don't have asma! And how'd you even get into my room?!" 

"Whatever, look i'm really sorry." Now he was trying to hug. She kept resisiting though. 

"Look, N-O. Do you understand? I am NOT going to forgive you and NO I am not going to walk you home!!!" Alight, go Botan. 

Again, he tried to hug her. Now he had her in his grip and was trying to kiss her. Okay, now I snapped. Before I knew it. I ran to the guy and punched him in the face. Not enough to kill him though, I added a little xtra. 

"Youko chan!" I heard her yell. 

"What?" I turn arounf to see a very angry Botan. 

"You just sucker punched my boyfriend!" 

"Boyfriend?! He tried to move in on you, and I can tell you didn't want that so here I am!" I protested. 

"Whatever, I'll dealwith you later. Now, help me get him home." 

I smirked and put weight on of my leg. "WHy would I help you? 

"Because this was all YOU FAULT!" 

"Still doesn't answer my question." 

She looked at me and walked real closed to me. Too close. She started to use her index finger to circle my chest and then started to talk in that tone I hated taht most. 

"Ne, Youko chan.." Resist. "If you don't help I'll cry." resist. "You wouldn't want me to cry would you?" resist. "Ne, Youko..kun?" ...damn it!!! 

--after they dropped off botan's boyfirend---- 

**third person's POV**

They both sat there eating rice balls at the park. Where they had a "small talk". 

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!?" Botan yelled. 

"Aiko wouldn't shut up so I had to come!!" 

"Don't blame this on Aiko!!!" 

"It's true though!!!" 

"Well, tell her you've found me and leave!!" 

"Nope, I haven't tortured you yet." 

"You've tortured me enough!" 

"Answer me one question." 

"Then will you leave?" 

"Depends on the answer." 

"Fine." 

"Which school do you go to?" 

"What kind of question is that?" 

"WHy do you care?" 

"...Meiho High..." 

"Good." 

Youko got up and went over to Botan, giving her a kiss on the forhead. 

"See you later." Youko said. With that, he left. 

"Why do I regret what I just did?" Botan said while toching her forehead. 

============= 

**kokoro: short chapter I know. **

Hiei: Odd too. 

Kokoro: weren't you pondering about sweet snow? 

hiei:*stops and thinks* sweet snow.... 

kokoro: ummmmmm yea. So stay tune for next chappie!! ^-^ 


	3. a simple lunch

**life in ningenkai**

kokoro: sorry for the lack of updates, summer vactions ending so were doing some late min. slacking off ^-^ 

hiei: like you always do. 

kokoro: shut up. 

thanks to you pplz: 

kenshinobbsession: eeks. i want sweet snow too T_T 

kitsunegirl: woah, you serious? i thought it sounded familier... anywho, i didn't mean to do that... haha XD 

xxx-kuronue-xxx: i hate it when tht happens. my internet connection goes down when i use it too much... haha ^-^ 

sugarbunny-dragonblade: bwahahahahhahaha Youko has a plan to counter this ^-^ 

disclaimer: i dun own yyh or mr.deeds (see second chappie)

kokoro: okayz. back to the story! 

hiei:.... 

kokoro: hmmmmm i wonder... 

on to the story!!!! 

======== 

third person's POV 

"Damn it, two months and Youko _still_ hasn't come back yet..." Aiko said. 

"You gave him to search all of Japan, I'd be surprise if he cam back in two years." Hiei said. 

"Still...it's too long! We need back up!!!" 

"Who you going to send?" 

"You of course." 

"What!?" 

Kuronue walked in with a hand full of food. "WHat'd I miss?" he asked. 

"Kuronue, I am going to send Hiei to ningenkai." 

"Ummmmmm yay?" Kuronue said. 

"Yup! Now, I need to put the exact potion into it. If I mess up we're doomed. SO shut up for now okay?" 

" 'Shut up for now' nice way to put it." Hieim mumbled. 

"CHo-Chotto! Are you saying that if you mess up taht there's going to be a huge explosion?!" Kuronue exclaimed. 

"Ummmmm. sure." Aiko answered. 

"Our life depends on a hanyou?" Hiei asked. 

"Damn! And not just any hanyou, Aiko! Were all going to diiieeeeeeee!!!!!!" Kuronue yelled. 

"SHut up damn it! Or I will pour in the wrong thing!!!" AIko yelled. 

"Nooooooooo. I ahven't even gotten my drivers permant. Wait, do I even drive...??" Kuronue mumbled to himself. 

"Your all idiots!!!" Aiko yelled. 

--At Meiho High----- 

Botan just sat at her desk tapping her pencil. Why did Youko chan want to know the name of her school? How cnfusing... Back to reality, Hojo(A/N: botan's BF) stayed home today. Out of, ahem, doctors orders(A/N: Youko has a mean punch! XD). The teacher cam in and asked everyone to their seats. 

"We have a new student today." The teacher Began. 

"Wait...if what Youko asked me last might was because...." Botan mumbled. 

"His name is..." 

"Then, does that mean...." 

"Youko, Kurama." 

"Damn it!!!" Botan yelled as Youko came in. 

"Botan, go stand in the hall." The teacher ordered. 

Botan blushed and walked out of the classroom passing Youko. SHe glared at him for a brief second and he just winked at her. She went and stood in the hall she could hear all the girls spualing, god This was going to be a stressful school year. 

--at lunch------- 

Botan sat alone at lunch. She didn't have much friends and usually she would be sitting with Hojo. 

"So, enjoy my first emprssion?" Youko asked her. 

"WHy are you here?" 

"To torture you." 

"I've already been tortured enough Youko chan." 

"So you really hate me?" 

"Yea." 

"Then why do you add "chan" to the end of my name?" 

"...." 

"Damn, these ningen girls been keeping an eye on me ever since this morining." 

"That means they like you." 

"Really. You like me?" 

"Baka." 

"Can I at least have lunch with you?" 

"....fine." 

"Thankz" Youko went over and took something out of Botan's Beto(A/N: lunchbox) and stuffed it in his mouth. 

"Hey! That's mine!" 

"I miss the taste of you food. You know how awful KUronue cooks? Too raw. And Hiei's, he burnt the thing!" 

Botan couldn't help but laugh, "And you?" 

"....no comment..." 

Botan started to laugh now. "You've always been a bad cook. The only thing you could make is a salad bowl." 

"Your the one to talk, your currys are horrible." Youko said while taking another bite out of Botan's lunch. 

"It's not taht bad!" 

"Whatever you say." ANother bite. 

"Your eating my lunch." 

"So I am." 

"I'm going to starve!!" 

"No your not. I only ate all of your rice blaas. The rest is for you." 

"Thanks, I guess..." 

"Whatever." Youko said after finishing his part of his food. 

--outside of the school---- 

Hiei stood there with his fists balled up. 

"This...is...so..degrading!" Hiei said. 

Hiei was dressed in the Meiho High unform and if you watched the anime, it was PINK. 

"I'm going to kill you Aiko!!!" 

========= 

Hiei: WHat the hell was that!? 

Kokoro: Don't look at me, it was AIko. 

Aiko: your the one who told me to do it!!! 

hiei: kokoro!!!! 

kokoro: my revenge!!! *throws down smoke bomb and dissapears* 

hiei: what...the hell was that? 

aiko: i got to get myself one of those... 


	4. a pink hiei

**life in ningenkai **

aiko: ummmmm kokoro still hasn't come back yet so i'll take over for now!!! 

hiei: i still have to be here.... 

aiko: anywho... 

arigato to the reviewers!!! : 

eunc and rei: wow, sugoi. what grade are you in. oh, off topic!! ^_^;;; anywho, hiei won't be meeting anybody...i think. 

zues the moose: i want sweet snow tooooooo T_T haha. yupy up. Hiei in pink ^-^ 

anichan: EEEKS!!! i dun know how to get anonymous reviews!!! i dun know how.. i can't switch it back to that.... yes i make no sense i know ^-^ 

ice-angel/4-seph.ti: thankz!!! yup, history has happened! hiei and PINK!!! ^-^ 

kenshinobsession: haha. yup! thankz for reviewing my dead or alive buddy!! ^-^ 

aiko: eep. does anybody know how to set it so anonymous ppl could review??? 

hiei: no. 

aiko: most of these reviews recalls the incident about hiei and pink... haha 

hiei: damn it! kokoro, shall die.... 

aiko: heh...heh... ^_^;;; 

============== 

botan's POV 

Alright, yesterday...was weird. Now i'm stuck giving giving Youko one of my home made lunches. Just because he said he would keep stealing from mine. SO, here I am. I looked over to my right, there was a payphone. I had time, so I decided to call Hojo. Picking up the phone I dial his number. 978-0206 (A/N: dun try calling this number ^_^;;;). 

"Hello?" said his voice. 

"Hojo kun! How are you?" I asked. 

"Doing fine I guess. Who punched me anyways?" 

"Ummmmm. Just someone! So, are you going to school today?" 

"Sorry, Botan, got something to do. You know, mom's worried about me being hurt and all." 

"Um, sure! See you later okay?" 

"If you want." 

"Okay, bye-" I heard a click, he hunged up. 

"That wasn't noice of him." Said Youko. Grrr. How'd he get here? 

"Hey, you were eavesdropping!" 

"Although the appearnace of my ears is gone. I still have very good hearing." 

"Hmph. I liked your demon ears better, they were much cuter." 

"The more to get rid of them..." 

I threw him his lunch. "There, now you can't take mine." 

"You ruin the fun out of everything." 

I laughed a little. 

"But," He began, "It'd be nice to have your cooking again." 

"Whatever, i'm going to school." I started to walk. 

"What do you know, taht's where i'm off too." 

I looked at him and stucked out my tounge taunting him. Then we both walked. I kind of missed this...but I know. What's done is done. I can no longer fall in love with Youko chan... 

--at school----- 

"class, once again, we have a new student. His name is Jaganshio Hiei." The teacher replied. 

I couldn't hold it, I was about to laugh out of my seat if I didn't pinch myself. I glanced over to Youko it looked like he was having the same problem. 

"Teacher or not, whoever laughs. Dies." Hiei mumbled enough for Youko chan and me to hear. 

"Go sit behind Youko. He's the-" The teacher began. 

"I know who he is." Hiei said. He walked to his seat and whispered something to Youko chan. He just shrugged and Hiei sat down. 

I wonder...if Youko chan's already fell in love with someone. Just like I have. 

--AT Youko's cave---- 

**Kuronue's POV**

I watched Aiko pace around the room. Damn she was giving me a headache. 

"Hey, you going to sit down?" I asked her. 

"Grrr...maybe I should send you now." Aiko said back to me. 

"Aw, heck no! If you even lift a test tube up. I am going to kill you!" 

"But, I didn't even get a report back from Hiei yet!!" 

"You sent him last night!!!" 

"Still, just to make sure!!!" Aiko began to reach out for the potion but I grabbed her hand. 

"Uh uh. N-O! You almost killed us last time!!!" 

"ALomst, killed you. Alomst." 

"You still almost did!!" 

"Grrr." 

We suddenly entered into a contest of glaring. 

--um...back to botan and them.----- 

**Youko's POV**

"Why haven't you taken her back yet?" Hiei whispered into my ear as he was about to sit down. 

I looked at him. Then shrugged. I would tell him at lunch. Glancing over to Botan, I caught her staring at us. She quickly blushed and turned away. That was Botan alright. She looked kawaii doing that though. What was I thinking. I'm getting too soft...becuase..she changed me. 

========== 

Aiko: *looking through stuff* how could kokoro write the thing if we were by her computer?! 

Hiei: *alose looking* pink...suit..kill...kokoro.. 

--in closet---- 

kokoro: *labtop on lap* after the "pink" incident, i dun wanna take any chances w/ hiei ^_^;;; So, anywho, what will happen next!? *plays dramatic music* who knows...who knows... 

Aiko: *opens door* found you!! *tags Kokoro* now you go and count! 

kokoro: ummmmm sure *sneaks out of closet* 

hiei: you found kokoro!! 

aiko: yup! now she's gone counting! COme hiei! You need to go hide toooooo!!! 

hiei: *hits aiko on head* YOU IDIOT!!!! 


	5. a little talk

**life in ningenkai **

kokoro: *under bed* god it's stuffy in here ^_^;;; anywho, in this chappie we see youko- 

hiei: *looks under bed* found you!!! 

kokoro: aw crap. don't you know the rules of hide and seek hiei? i need to find you

hiei: then why are you unde here? 

kokoro: umm.... 

aiko: *pops from nowhere) dun you see hiei?! she was checking under the bed!!! *drags hiei away* come on hiei, your a horrible hider. 

hiei: what are you ditz talking about!? 

kokoro: i need to give aiko a raise. Okay anywho... 

arigato: 

xx-kuronue-xxx: *gasp* your shortest review yet... haha. thanks for the review!! ^-^ 

anichan: kukukukukukuku. who says i pay him? bwahahahahahahahahhaahahha ^-^ thankz for da review! ^____^ 

eunc and rei: oro!!! i luv saying that with my cousins. rurouni kenshin right? and "no da" is from fushigi yugi!! i am a dork i know XD and dun worry eunc san, i'll include that little scene you wanted in later chappies ^_~ 

ice-angel/4-seph.t: thank you for teaching me that!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^ and yes, yoiuko is such a stubborn kitsune ^0^ 

kokoro: back to reality...well...fanfiction wise. 

========== 

third person's POV 

--lunch time on the rooftop---- 

"Awwwwwww, Hiei chan, you look so cute in pink!" Botan said jokingly. 

"I am going to kill someone." Hiei said back. 

"The creator of pink...such a horrible color." Youko said. 

"Hey, I like the color pink!" Botan said. 

"The more reason to hate it..." Youko said, then jumped out of the way of Botan's oar. 

"Hey! Botan, we need to speak with you." Yelled a girl of Botan's class. 

"Hm? Nanaka sempai?" Botan asked. 

"We just need to talk to you for a second." Nanaka replied. 

"Ummmm. We?" 

"Yea, the girls and me. Now come down. We'll talk in private." 

"Sure." Botan went to the stairway and left. 

"I sense trouble." Hiei asid. 

"No, really? Come on, let's follow." Youko said. 

--the talk...--- 

"Look, Botan. You don't have much friends. In fact I don't think you even have any." Nanaka said. 

"Well, I just transfered and-" Botan started. 

"But, you somehow managed to get Hojo as your boyfriend. That makes us mad, but live and forget rght? Then these two cuties transfer. Suddenly they start to hang around you.What? is Hojo not good enough or something?" 

"No, you see I know them from a long time and-" 

"Don't give me that crap." 

"No really i'm serious(A/N: waaaaaahhhh i'm so mean to her T_T)." 

Nanaka slapped Botan. 

"I said, don't give me that crap." 

"Shut up, she's telling the truth." Came a voice. 

"Who the-" Nanaka started. In came a punch to her face. 

"If you ever slap her again, I won't be merciful." Youko said. 

"Damn you..." Nanaka stood up. She called to her girls and they left. 

"Youko chan...thanks." Botan said. 

"I'm telling you, Youkai girls are more decent than them." Youko said. 

"hn." Hiei said. 

"Hey, onna. Let me see your cheek." Youko went over and looked then he poked at it. 

"Ow! what kind of idiotic m,ove was that?" Botan cried. 

"It's only a bruise. You'll live." Youko said. 

"You are so mean." Botan said. 

"Let's go already." Hiei rolled his eyes. 

--next day--- 

**botan's POV**

Hojo kun didn't come today either. The girls were glaring at me. I didn't like this. Everything was fine until Youko came along. Why did he come anyways? He's not going to "steal" me again. So...why? 

**youko's POV**

The onna is sad again. Probably about Hojo. I don't get why she worries about that guy. Call it instincts but I think he's like, cheating on her or something. I wouldn't tell her that though. It'd hurt her too much. 

**hiei's POV**

Whoever came up with the color pink shall DIE. And i'm not kidding. 

**========== **

Hiei: why in the hell, am i doing this? 

aiko: 'cause it's fun!!! 

hiei: i..am hiding in a cupbooard. 

aiko: and i'm under the cupboard! everything works out fine. 

hiei: *wondering how this turned into a hide and seek game* 

--outside--- 

kokoro: i should really "find" them. mmmmmm. maybe aiko, but i dun know about hiei.... 


	6. a rose for botan

**life in ningenkai **

kokoro: *locked in room* .:sigh:. hiei has caught me and has locked me in a stealed room. he's such a meanie head. At least he gave me my labtop though!!! 

thanks a bunch: 

Anichan: now a even faster update!!! hehe. as punishment for hiei, he shall be wearing pink for a looooooooong time in this story. bwahahaahhaha 

hiei7: yup. i'm only good at humor rather than romance. humor is easier to write i guess. haha. i need to keep hints of romance in there though!! 

eunc: you bet!! nanaka that baka!!!! haha. get used to her though. your going to see her sometimes in this story. 

kenshinobsession: you can as of now!!! help me out of this rooooom!!!! T_T 

passionateangel(she e-mailed me): I hope i made you day even better!! ^0^ 

kokoro: waaaaahhhhhhh someone help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee T_T 

on with the show- er...fanfic: 

============ 

Hiei POV 

Today, is what the ningens call it "Valentines day" there are stupid hearts floating everywhere. I'm getting a stupid headache after all this. 

"Ummm...Hiei san?" said a voice to me. 

I looked at my right. A girl stood there. She was pretty cute. Wait, got to stop these nigen feelings. 

"What do you want?" I asked her. 

"Ummmmm, I'm rei from class 1-D and ummmmmm." 

"On with it onna!" 

"Eep. I just wanted to give you a Valentine gift." She handed me this little heart shaped packet. WHat the heck is that? 

"Whatever." I took it from her and looked at the box. What the heck is this thing? 

"There's chocolate inside." She said again. 

WHat's chocolate? I shrugged and opened the box. "Now what?" I asked her. 

She looked at dumbfounded. Then said, "You eat." 

I looked at her, then at the little brown thing. I popped it in my mouth. 

"Hiei san! You need to take of the wrapper!" She cried to me. 

"The hell?!" I spit out the thing and I heard something. Laughter. Looking up I saw her laughing. Suddenly I didn't feel right. Stupid Nigen feelings. I turned my back to her. 

The laughter stopped. "I'm sorry Hiei san, I didn't mean to laugh." She sadi. 

"It's..okay." I stuuttered. Nigen feelings, what exactly were they? 

**end of Hiei's POV**

---------- 

**kokoro: eunc reguested this little scene. bwahhahahaha. a consparicy(sp) agaisnt her friend rei. I will not be accepting any more request though. But maybe, just maybe. I'll include rei chan again she would seem to fit pretty well in a little scene I had in mind. haha. maybe ^_~**

--------- 

**Botan's**

I saw it all happen. How cute, Hiei chan has found first love. Though, maybe later I should teach him how to eat chocolate. O well. Hmmmmmm. Tday's valentines day. Hojo kun didn't come either. Maybe I should drop by his house after school. 

"Botan." I heard Youko say behind me. 

"Yes?" I asked him. 

"What the hell is Valentines day?" 

I guess makai didn't care for lovey dovey occasions as this. "It's when you give something to the person you like. Say, little things. Like a box of chocolate, or keychains." 

"Are flowers good?" 

"Flowers seem to work the best." I chirped. 

Youko smiled at me then popped out a rose in my face. I looked at him, I know that I couldn't really acept his gift but I took it anyways. 

"Thank you Youko chan. It smells nice." I said. 

"Maybe, Hiei and I should learn these nigen holidays. What other is there?" 

"Hmmmmmmmmm. There's lots. There's white day, where you give the person that gave you a valentine something back. I think my favorite one is Christmas though." 

"What happens on Christmas?" 

"It's such a wonderful holiday. There's snow everywhere and cookies and presents. Most of all though, it's when famalies get together. It's a beautifle holiday." I blushed. I felt happy just thinking about it. 

"You really like Christmas don't you?" 

"Yea, I love it." I smiled at him. Surprisingly, he smiled back. 

...but I can't fall in love with him again, right? Right. 

--after school---- 

**Youko's POV**

Botan said she was going over to Hojo's for a while. Being me, I sneaked off to follow her. Hiei kept asking me questions about chocolate. What was his problem? Then I saw it. I was right after all, Hojo gave another woman some flowers, then he kissed her. How depressing, poor Botan. Then I cauht her scent. She was coming. I didn't know if I should stopped her or not. Hiding in the trees, I decided to let fate run it's course. Hiei followed, still wondering about chocolate. 

I looked back at Hojo, the woman left. He was waving happily to Botan. The bastard. 

"Botan! So nice to see you here!" He sadi happily. Lying bastard. 

"Hojo kun! You didn't come to school today either?" 

"Whatever, so here's soem flowers." He handed her some flowers. My god, I think they were weeds or something. 

Botan accepted the flowers and slightly frowened then looked at Hojo and smiled back at him. Yea, they were weeds. 

"So, Hojo kun I was wondering if we can go to the movies for Valentines day or something." She asked. 

"Sorry Botan I got things to do." 

"But it valentines day." 

"So?! Does that mean I have to spend every of my waking min. with you?! No. SO just leave already.See you later." He began to walk away. 

I gritted my teeth. I was on the verge of punching him again. Then I looked at Botan. She looked like she was crying, Oh god. Now I really need to punch him. I shrugged it off. I needed to take care of Botan first. 

I jumped off the tree and walked to her. Hugging her, I suppose she seemed surpised. She didn't stop me though. I cradled her in my arms. 

"What'd I do wrong Youko chan? What did I do?" She asked between sobs. 

"You did nothing wrong." I said to her. I didn't have the strength to tell her about Hojo's little affair. I didn't want to hurt her even more. 

He didn't deserve her.Hojo never deserved her. I'll get him back, just you wait Botan. 

----------- 

**Hiei's POV**

Still in the tree, I watched Youko run to Botan. LOve, just what was it? It feels good having it, but, in Youko and Botan's case, it seems to hurt as well. I clunched to the box Rei gave me, it makes you feel good, but it hurts you as well. Love...is a mystery. When you think you know it. It changes. 

============ 

Kokoro: Can you let me out now?! 

Hiei:*on speaker* you included taht little scene in there with me and chocolate!!! You shall stay there for eternity!!!! 

kokoro: wow, ooc-ness. 

Aiko: *pinching Hiei on cheek* awwwwwwwwwwwwwww widdle hiei chan has experienced first love. 

hiei: what do you mean "widdle hiei chan"?! I'm a year older than you! 

aiko: but i happen to be engagaed. 

kokoro: ummmmmmm. Guys? 

hiei/aiko: shut up!!! 

kokoro: ummmm okay. tune in next time T_T 


	7. a lil showdown

**kokoro:*still in room* i DEMAND justice. **

hiei: and i want sweet snow, but we don't get all the things we want do we? 

aiko: i wanted a pony. 

eveeryone: 0.o 

aiko: uuuuuuum yea. 

ummmmm, thanks: 

hiei for sale: nope, i was going to do that, but i didn't want any of my OCs to be engaged to any of the YYH characters. if you think about it, it makes the characters a litto OOC. that's what i think anywho. OMG, i think i was too serious saying thta. haha ^-^;;; 

eunc and rei: .:looks at rei's unconscience body:. think i over did it? hehe. yea, the poor kitsune has a lot on his poor lil hands. XD 

maiko m: 0.0 you mad??? he's my own character and i hate him!!! haha. No i did not name him after Inu yasha's Hojo. the name just sounded right. haha. ^____^ arigatooooooo noone has ever commented aiko before. and here i was thinking she was unloved... haha 

passionateangel(e-mailed me): hehe, yup the evil cliffie strikes again!!! but now it's been defeated...i think i'm getting hyyper.... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm :p 

kokoro: and that's all the reviews. 

aiko: wow, someone actually likes me!!! ^0^ 

hiei: first time for everything. 

aiko: .:whacks hiei:. excuse me? 

hiei: X.x 

aiko: oops. hehe. 

kokoro: ehm. the fic must go on!!! 

here it goes..: 

========= 

botan's POV

Hojo kun actually came to school today, but I guess he still might be mad at me...Youko chan took me to my apartment last night. Hiei chan(A/N: she adds "chan" to everything :p) followed, asking something about "chocolates". The bell rang. Lunch time I guess. Taking my beto I rushed over to see of Hojo kuin wanted to sit with me. I started to look for him, he found me though. 

"Botan, we need to talk." he said to me. 

"Yes?" this didn't sound too good. 

"Well, Nanaka told me you were hanging out with silver hair and short guy(A/N: eeks!! couldn't think of anything else!!! XD). Is that true?" he leaned just a little bit closer. 

"Yes." Well, I was the honest type. 

"So when I was gone you were going out with two other men?! You use men, you know that? Do you know how much money I spent on you?!" He yelled at me. Thank god we were on the roof. 

"Look, it's not what you think. Were friends." I said to him. 

"Oh yea, real close friends huh?" 

"Well, I guess you could say that." I lived with Youko and Hiei chan for a while so yea. 

"I knew it. Now, it's over Botanb. I'm going to break up with you and to top it all off. I'll break you." He craked his knuckles and I could see Nanaka walk out from the door, smirking. 

"Time and money? Could you believe this crap Hiei?" Said a voice I knew ever so well. Whipping around, I saw Youko chan standing on the fence.(A/N: yes, there are fences on the roof tops in japanese schools). Hiei chan was leaning on the fence. 

"I have a hard just pictuering him doing that." Hiei commented. 

"Great I'll give you all a beatin-" Hojo began but unfourtunately, couldn't finish. Youko hit him in the face. Not enough to make him faint though. 

"That was for Valentines day." Youko said picking up Hojo by the collar. Then using his knee to hit him in the guts(A/N: that hurts....i've been kicked it the guts before... hehe.). "And that was for ever stealing my woman." he mumbled under his breath(A/N: does taht sound chessy? hmmmm no idea). I could hear perfectly though. Hojo then fainted. 

Hiei then dissapeared. Wow, he must be really fast. He reapeared behind Nanaka and kicked her in the back. She fainted too. 

"Humans...their so predictable." Hiei said. 

"Botan, you okay?" Youko chan asked me. 

"Yea, but don't you think we'll get in trouble for doing this?" I said while pointing to the "dead" bodies. 

"Not unless we ditch them and say it wasn't us." Youko said. 

"Wait! I want my revenge too." I said out. Then I pulled out a black marker and started to scribble on their faces. 

Youko chan anime fell and Hiei sweat dropped. I laughed. It's been an odd day. 

Youko got up and went over to me and said, "Let me right something too." 

We both scribbled on their faces. writing "Baka" "idiot" "pig" it was very funny to see the results. 

--in youko's cave--- 

**Aiko's POV**

Eerg, still no report from Hiei. I signed and looked at my hands. Kuronue hand cuffed them so I couldn't make the potion. What was the bog deal anyways. 

"Hey! I'm hungry!" I yelled over to kuronue. 

"No way, you used taht excuse last time. And don't say you have to go bathroom either." He yelled over backt o me. 

"meanie!" I yelled while sticking my tounge back at him. 

He pulled down his bottom eyelid and stuck his tounge out to argue me back. 

I will find a way out... 

--still lunch time--- 

**third person's POV**

"Botan, are you sure about this?" Youko asked botan. 

Botan sweat dropped(A/N: i mean literally. Not the anime way.) 

"Whatever you choose could end this lil game..." Youko said again. 

"I choose, this one!" Botan cried. 

"Damn it!" 

"Ha, she didn't get the old maid." Hiei said. 

"When it comes to this game. I win by pure luck!" Botan yelled happily. 

"Yea, well. Kurnoue is erally good at playing cards. You could never beat him." Youko said. 

"Really? How?" 

"Depends what game it is." Hiei said. 

"Yea, if it's a game between frineds. He won't cheat, but, if it's between winning money. He will." Youko said. 

"You mean, he cheats?!" Botan yelled. 

"Didn't I just say that?" Youko asked. 

"That's how I lost in taht game of BS!!" Botan cried. 

"No, that's how your suppose to play." Youko said. 

"Oh." 

This is stupid." Hiei said. 

======== 

**kokoro: done with this chappie for the day." **

aiko: You still locked in there kokoro? 

kokoro: heck yea. 

hiei: you deserved it. 

kokoro: it was just about chocolate, what's the big deal? 

hiei: not only that! in "death in makai" you said i was horrible at cards! 

kokoro: wow, you only realized taht now? 

aiko: eh heh. 

hiei: damn you all!!!!!!! 

aiko: hehe 

kokoro: well, plz R&R!!!!! ^_________^ 


	8. a couple of flashbacks

kokoro: .:sigh:. little by little my affection for yyh is melting away... 

hiei: .:cough:.yay.:cough:. 

aiko: .:whacks hiei:. that's not a good thing you idiot!!! 

hiei: it just means one less baka fangirl to worry about. 

aiko: your horrible, BTW what happened to the lock rooms and stuff 

kokoro: didn't want to write it up again.. .:sigh:. 

thanks everyone: 

eunc and rei: .:bows:. gomen nasai, i am evil in that way ^-^ ooc means out of characxter, i have no idea what occ means... 

kenshinobession: hehe, yup, hiei is the worst at cards. he has the jagfan eye too.... haha 

meiko m: yup!! hojo totally desereved it! ^-^ 

smile33happy6: yea, if you can see i'm all crazy about hiei and botan... haha. thanks! ^-^ 

vicious: i like your sn.... hehe. jigglypuff... .:shudders:. haha 

anichan: .:hands anichan chocolates:. waahoooooo let us eats to our hearts contents!! .:gulfs down sweet snow:. 

mallory: thanks so much. 

kokoro: .:sigh:. i don't have the heart to write more... but i must go on!! once i start a romance story, i need to finish!!! 

aiko: the chances of writing another YYH are slim huh? 

kokoro: yea... 

hiei: oh god...just finish this fic already!!! 

kokoro: there's gotta be at leats five more chppies to this..... 

.... : 

=========== 

youko's POV 

Botan seems more cheerful these days. At least she's not worrying over that whats his name. I wonder how long it'll be 'till Aiko's potion wears off... 

The bell rang lunchtime. Finally, this is the only time of day I actually like. 

"Here Youko chan." Botan said handing the food over to me. 

"Thanks." I replied back to her. 

"Are you going to kiss or what?" Hiie said. 

"Hiei chan...nani ka?!" Botan yelled hitting Hiei on the head. He's been more cranky these days...probably mad over the "toaster" incident... 

~flashback Youko's POV~ 

Hiei and I weere in Botan's apartment, since we didn't know how to use any ningen things Boptan said she would show us. Sad huh? Two B-A rank youkais, having trouble with this thing called a "refriderator". 

"You put food or raw things in here for a while, and they become cold and preserverd...at least for a little while." Botan said. 

"What's this?" Hiei asked pointing to a small metal square thing. 

"That's a toaster you put things like bread, waffles, and uuuuuuummmmm, other things in it." Botan said. 

Being curious I went over and gave a piece of bread to Hiei. He nodded and stuck the toaster in it. Then me and him stared at it. 

"uuuum, guys? You have to push down the lever." Botan said. 

Stupid us, I blushed a little and pulled it down. Hiei stuck his face right in front of the whole. 

"Hiei..you shouldn't really do that..." Botan said. 

"I can do what ever I want!" Hiei yelled back at her. 

Botan shrugged. I felt heat around the toaster. Then, something happened, the toaster made a beeping noise. Only to make Hiei stick his face closer. I stood back a little, Botan was always right about these things.. 

Amazingly the bread suddenly popped out and hit Hiei square in the eye. 

Hiei grabbed his eye and started cursing, rather loud might I add... 

~end flashback~ 

"Coming to think about it...it was kind of your fault you nearly went blind...." I sadi to Hiei. 

"Damn it!! How was I suppose to know?!" Hiei yelled. 

"I warned you didn't I?" Botan said. 

"Shut up!!" Hiei yelled and started to gulf down his food. Which was also made by Botan. 

"Besides...I wouldn't be talking, Youko. Remmeber the phone incident?" Hiei smirked at me. 

~flashback~ 

After the "Toaster incident" Botan left me in the living room with Hiei who had an ice pack over his eye. 

"Damn toaster." Hiei said. 

I smirked, then I saw something out of the corner of my eye, what's this? It was a white box with a cord and an atenna(sp) sticking out of it. 

"Then it rang, knowing what happened to Hiei I jumped back, Hiei did too. 

It rang about four times and started to speak, "Botan Kurama? You have debts to pay, please send to the following address...." 

I had to admit I was pretty flattered she used my last name. It just kept on talking though... a life debt maybe? I took a seed out of my hair, noone shall kill Botan. I struck the seed at the "enemy" and tore it up. 

Then Botan came in, and gaped. 

"Youko chan!! What did you do to my phone?!" She yelled. 

"That thing wanted you debt!!!" I yelled to her. 

"Oh my god!!!! I needed that address!!!! Youko chan......" She gave me a glare and suddenly out of nowhere whamed a mallet and hit my head.... 

~end flashback~ 

"You still owe me for taht phone you know...." Botan said. 

"Not my fault!! Did you see Hiei do anything?!" I said. 

"No." 

"He didn't stop me. He deserves some of this punishment too you know." 

"Heh, but I didn't break it." Hiei smirked. 

Now they were gaining up on me... Oh great. 

"Youko chan?" Botan said to me. 

"What?" 

"You and Hiei should get a job!!!" Botan said happily. 

A...what?! 

--Youko's cave--- 

**kuronue's POV**

She's on the loose!!! She tied my hands together, put a gag in my mouth, then tied me to a chair and stuffed me in a closet!!!! OOOOooooooooo Aiko you are dead!!!! 

========= 

**kokoro: how was it? **

aiko: hiei...and..toaster... .:ROFL:. 

hiei: .:wringing kokoro's neck:. you just love torturing me don't you?!?!?!?! 

kokoro: .:gasp:. youko chan .:gasp:. got embarrsessed .:gasp:. too.... 

hiei: .:drops kokoro:. whatever, .:turns to readers:. R&R so she will get "inspired" and finish thi sgod foresaken fic! 

aiko: never knew you cared... '.';;;; 


	9. a problem

**kokoro: i totally DOUBT anyone will review this fic anymore...but i just had the sudden urge to write. **

hiei: does that mean i'll still be here? 

kokoro: yes, but, since i haven't updated in such a long time, our usual review-ers probably won't review. 

hiei: .:brightens up a little:. no more crazy fangirls? 

kokoro: no, you'll still have to worry about that 

hiei: damn. 

aiko: .:ahem:. thanks to you pplz 

thanks: 

Apathetis senko-reignofisis: woah, long name. XD haha, anbywho, thanks a lot!! yea, more into humor than romance :D 

passionateangel: you reviewed!! yay!!!! .:sniffle:. thanks that relly inspired me :D 

kenshinobessed: haha, thanks a bunch battosai, love you lots ^_~ 

kitsunegirl: oooo nice one, maybe i will do that. ^-^ 

k+b_fan: haha, yea, i can actually imagine hiei doing that XD 

eunc and rei: oooo gettting ideas now...where do you work rei?? haha j/p . thanks a lot. ^-^ 

mallory: hehe, thanks!! i'll update this fic daily if i have the time. 

smile33happy6: hehe, thanks! toaster, everyone keeps recalling that incident ^_~ 

meiko m: i will update!! i will continue this ficcie!! and i will finish it!! some...how.. 

kokoro: you know, i suddenly got inspired by these reviews!!! 

hiei: oh no... 

aiko: awright!! you go!! ^0^ 

kokoro: nyahahahahhah!!! 

hyperactivephycopathispoptaaaaaart: 

========= 

note: thanks to kitsunegirl for this wonderful idea :D 

--youko's lair--- 

**kuronue's POV**

"What do you want with me!?" I yelled over to Aiko, still tied up might I add. 

"Just drink it!! I'll drink it too. After you of course." She said back to me. 

"What am I?! Your guine pig?!" 

"Looks like you figured out my plan..." 

Okay, now she was scaring me. "Let..me out of here-" I felt liquid go down my throat. Me and my big mouth...literally. 

"Drink up!!!" The littel devil said while she rushed the potion down my throat. 

I closed my eyes for a couple of secinds...I suddenly felt weird...I felt...thinner. What was going on!? 

"Aiko, being human doesn't feel right.." I looked up to her for an answer she was wide-eyed and staring at something on me. Following her gaze I looked at my chest. What the heck were those- oh crap. 

"Aiko!!!! You made me into a woman you freaking idiot!!!" 

"I didn't mean too, something wrong must've happened!!!" She countered. 

"Damn you! When I get my hands on you." 

"Look, i'm sorry. I'll just fix the antidote..and..uh oh.." 

"What now?!?!" 

"We ran out of ingredients...and if we try to get some it'll take longer to make..." 

"You.....baka!!! COme here you!!!" I jumped up and down in my chair. 

"I didn't mean too!!!!" Aiko yelled. oooo...she's goingto die. 

I chased her around the den. Now, by then, if you walked in you would see a femaled bat youkai jumping in a chair while chasing a hanyou. Usually it would be funny. If you laugh though i'll kill you(A/N: woah, tandom stuff). 

"Aiko, you better get the ingedients now!!!!" 

"For the antidote we have to travel all the ay to ningenkai though!!!" I stopped dead in my tracks, she did too. 

"This better not be an excuse." 

"It's not, why d you think I sent a plant obsessed freak there!?" 

"To get his mate and come home....?" 

"That and some flowers, they come real handy." 

"Off topic! Let's go!" 

"Okay!" She scurried off out the door. 

"Hey! AIko!! Untie me first! Aiko?!?!?!?! Get back here you freak!!!" I yelled over to her. When I get out of this mess she is soooooo dead. 

--at some fastfood place--- 

**Third person's POV**

"Now Youko chan...you still owe me. You too Hiei, my apartment almost burned down." Botan said. 

Youko twitched a little and said, "And the point of this is....?" 

"You take a spactual and you flip that round meat thing." Botan said. 

"This is pathtic, I really shouldn't be here." Youko said. 

"Now, now. Don't worry, I'll be working here too. Waitress Botan right here." 

Youko looked at Botan. "Nice outfit...and why is everything "happy" colors?" 

Botan first smacked Youko for looking at her skirt then said, "How should I know? Personbally I like the color lightskyblue." 

"And i'm stuck with light green." 

"It suits you." 

"What about Hiei?" 

"Well..er..." Botan and Youko glanced at Hiei who was working at the cash box. 

"Uhmm...I want a soda..and a umm...." A custmor was trying to make his decsion(sp) about the meal. 

"Just choose somethign damnit!!!!" Hiei yelled. It was bad enough to wear pink to school, but now he wore pink to work. 

_'I demand my rights...'_Hiei thought. 

"O, nevermind. I'll have nothing. THnaks a lot though-" The customor was didn't finish his sentence because Hiei grabbed him by the collar. 

Hiei then yelled, "You spent half and hour looking at the damn menu and you don't want anything!?!?!" 

"Erm..well..." 

"Buy something!!! Or feel my Jaou entsu Bakryuuha!" 

"Your...what???" 

Youko grabbed Hiei's wrist and said, "Come on Hiei, let the buyer go and move on." 

"But-" 

"Hiei...killing is bad." Botan said. 

Hiei rolled his eyes and let go of the guy. Then he glared at the other customers saying 'Buy something or die'. 

Youko and Botan signed and went back to work. 

As Botan went over to clean table number six a customer(A/N: who we'll assume it's a guy) started to flirt with Botan. 

"You sure you don't wanna stop by my house tonight?" The guy flirted. 

"No, now please let me work." 

"Aw come on, all work and no play-" 

"Makes me four bucks an hour." 

"Heh, your smart I like that." 

"Sort of makes me wish I was dumb..." Botan muttered. 

Youko clenched his fists. _'Don't ill the guy Don't kill the guy Don't kill the guy'_ Youko kept on thinking. 

"Aw come on babe, please..." The guy asked Botan. 

"Don't call me that." 

"Hey, Youko." Hiei motioned his hand in front of Youko's face. 

"I am serious. Stopit." Botan yelled to the guy. 

"...Youko?" Hiei asked again. 

Then in a flash Youko ran over there and held the guy up by his collar just like Hiei did. 

"What'd you call her?! Huh?!" Youko yelled. 

"Ano...Youko chan." Botan sweatdropped. 

"Crap..." Hiei muttered, then rushed over to Youko. 

"And he tells me not to kill." Hiei muttered to Botan. 

"Youko cha...people are staring.." Botan said. 

"Youko, listen to the woman." Hiei said. 

"Erm...one more struggle." Youko said to Botan. 

"Youko...erm..killingis uhm...bad." Hiei said._'What the hell am I saying?!_

Youko threw the guy on the ground then in came the "nice" manager.... 

--outside the fastfood place--- 

"You know...it was your guys fault we got fired..." Botan said. 

Hiei replied a "Hn", and Youko just shrugged. 

"Youko!!! Hiei!!!! Botan!!!" Came a voice. 

"Eh?? Isn't that AIko and Kuronue?" Botan said. 

"Yea...but..Kuronue seems differrent somehow..." Youko said. 

Suddenly you were able to hear a chuckle escape from Hiei. 

"WHat wrong Hiei?" Botan asked. 

"It seems Kuronue got in toch with his femine self." Hiei said. 

....??!?!?! 

========= 

**Kokoro: woot woot. I'm done!! **

Aiko: hoorah!!! 

hiei: .:chokes kokoro again:. pink!?!?!? You just love to torture me don't you?!?!??! 

kokoro: X.x 

aiko: eh heh... '.' 

hiei: stop doing that face!!! 

aiko: '.' but reviewers say it suits me ^-^ 

hiei: baka. 

kokoro: X.x 


	10. a dramamtic pause

**kokoro: omg! another update this fast!?! **

aiko: it seems so... 

hiei: hn. 

kokoro: anywho, .:whispers:. i'm going to have a poll and it's for Aiiko over here....if you don't care about aiko then you don't care but for all of those who do: 

aikoXkuronue? 

aikoXoc? 

kokoro: you decide her fate... nyahahahahahhahaah 

aiko: what are you mumbling about?? 

kokoro: nothing. 

hiei: can't she stay single? 

aiko: ...what? 

kokoor: shut up hiei.... hehe, nothing aiko ^-^ 

thanks a lot: 

sasami minamino: nice name. ^-^ anyways, erm.. you like, name the document where it says "label" 

then you put it as "story format" or "poerty format" depends on the thing your writing. 

then the file, now you need to borwz through your documents to find your story, double click on it. then after that press "upload document" then it'll take you to another page w/ more directions :D 

kenshinobsession: NOT THE TEDDY BEAR KILLER!!!! haha, sorry. i'll try to update daily. ^-^ 

mallry: hehe, thanks!! yea, that how you spell "yay" good for you!! XD 

deityofroses: eeks! thanks! and make sure you update your fic too!! ^0^ 

eunc and rei: thanks a lot! yea.. i didn't mean for aiko and kuronue to appear so much in this fic! but they did so good for them 

Apethitic senko-reignofisis: woah! i'm having troub;e memorizing other pplz name, but i memorized your already!! freaky...oh, BTW. thanks maybe i will do a fic about them. OcXanime character barely get any reviews though. but o well!! ^0^ 

anichan: eeks. thanks sooo much!! :D 

kokoro: see? everyone just loves that face aiko!!!! 

aiko: '.' ? 

kokoro: ^0^ 

aiko: '.' !!! 

hiei: u.u;;; 

kokoro: n.n 

aiko: '.' ....!!! 

oh look, a mouse!!!: 

========= 

third person's POV 

Youko and Hiei just kept on laughing. Noone could stop them. 

"It's not that funny!!!" Kuronue yelled. 

"haha..but..hahah. It's just..hahahahahahahahaha" Youko struggled. 

"I ahem, so how are things Kuronue?" Botan asked politly. 

"What does it look like!?!?! Aiko just poisned me!!!" Kuronue yelled. 

"Yes well... why don't we get you some new clothes?" Youko smirked. 

"So your done laughing?" AIko asked. 

"I'm holding it in." Youko said. 

"Oh my god!! We can take Kuronue to this really cute store! And since Kuronue looks like he has a perfect struture everything will be fine!" Botan sqealed. 

"Perfect struture eh?? His waist is a little chubby." Aiko said. 

"Maybe it's 'cause your skinny Aiko." Botan said. 

"Yes well. After training with my oniichan it kinda takes a lot out of you." AIko said. 

"Anyways.. I think purple suits Kuronue... what do you think?" 

"Uhm..maybe light lavender..." 

"No, we need to show of her- I mean his eyes a little." 

"What about his hair. I mean, the pony tail is cute. But....erm.. it just doesn't fit." 

"Uhm...maybe we can keep the pony tail...and go with dark blue..." 

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE!?!? A DOLL!?!?!?" Kuronue interupted. 

Youko and Hiei were laughing again. 

"For once, I think i'll join you on this search.." Hiei said. 

"Yes, this will be quite fun." Youko said. 

"Uhm...Botan?" Aiko asked. 

"Yea?" Botan asked back. 

"Do you think we'll have to buy..." Aiko whispers somethingto Botan. 

Botan's eyes widened and whispered something back. Aiko nodded and ran off. 

"What'd you say to her???" Kuronue instantly asked. 

"Uhm..nothing. Now hurry!!!" Botan grabbed Kuronue's wrist and ran tpo the nearest clothes store. 

--where Aiko is--- 

"Miss, do you need help to look for something?" The clerk asked. 

"No, uhm...i'm just looking for something..do you have anything but the color pink?" Aiko asked. 

"Miss...does it really matter?" 

"Uhm...no. I guess your right..." 

--Botan's shopping spree--- 

"No way!!! The color black will just look weird 'cause his hair is the color black. He'll look like some freakish goth!!!" Botan said over to Youko. 

"I'm just trying to save some of his dignity!" Youko said. 

"Wel..I think dark blue works best.." Botan said. 

"Kukukuuku....you just leavbe this to me..." Hiei smirked. 

"Uhm...Hiei?" Kuronue asked. 

Hiei smirked and held out something everyone's mouth hunged open and Hiei just smirked again. 

"Hiei...how could you...GET SOMETHING SO KAWAII???" Botan asked and quickly grabbed the garmet. 

Hiei silently laughed evily. 

"Botan..you seriously want him to wear that...?" 

"Why not???" Botan asked. 

"Well you see..." 

Botan gave youko her saddest face ever. Youko cringed a little and gave in. Botan sqealed and ran to get Kuronue to try it on. 

"You just can't say "no" to her huh?" Hiei asked. 

"Yea." 

"Tell me, how long will it take to bring her home?" 

Youko turned to Hiei. 

"Do you honestly think we'll stay here in Ningenkai? I don't think so." Hiei said to him. 

"I don't know if Botan loves me back Hiei." Youko said. 

"Youko, I've been here enough to see. She's falling in love again." 

"Yea..I doubt it though." 

"Here I coooome!!!!" Aiko yelled as she ran to Youko and Hiei then she tripped and got back up again. 

"Baka." Hiei said. 

"What'd you need to get?" Youko asked. 

"The "p" thing." Aiko said. 

"AIko!!! Look Who I dressed up!!" Botan yelled. 

"Botan..I wanted to dress Kuronue up pretty, but that's over the edge." Aiko sweatdropped. 

"I..am going..to kill..someone.." Kuronue said. He was wearing a ahem, hot pink dress that went over his knees and the sleeves cut off at his shoulders(A/N: sayign "he" feels weird. I'll say "she" from now on...). 

"Anywho, sorry but this is what I got..." AIko held up some...panties(A/N: hah!! You were thinking somethingelse weren't you?!?!?!). 

Kuronue yelled, "No way!! Hell no!! I am not wearing that!!!" Kuronue yelled. 

"But...your wearing a dress. and uhm.." Aiko began. 

Kuronue blushed a little then grabbed the under garment and stomped into the dressing room. 

"Man..now even I feel pity." Hiei said. 

"Heh, maybe we should find something else for the poor guy." Aiko said. 

"Well.. if he's not taking that dress..I am!" Botan said happily. 

Botan pranced off. Then Aiko turned to youko and said, "WHy haven't you taken her back yet?" 

"Hiei asked me the same thing." Youko said. 

"He thinks she doesn't love him." Hiei said. 

AIko nodded her head sideways. "You boys really don't know anything about love." 

"And what would you know? I haven't seen you with your fiance yet." Hiei counterd. 

"Shut up, that's none of your concern." AIko said. 

"Oo, did he leave or soemthing?Did he abdandon you?" Hiei asked again. 

"Hiei..." Youko warned. Hiei just replied a "Hn." And went back to staring at the wall. 

"Your right, I probably, dont't know anything about love...but..it's not hard to fall out of love you know. It's not taht easy!" Aiko yelled. 

"So...he did abandon you.." Hiei mumbled. 

"Shut up Hiei!" Aiko yelled. 

"What?! You afarid you can't face reality?" Hiei asked. 

"Hiei you really shouldn't..." Youko began. 

"No Youko..I..I'm not quite fond of these kind of people. The're afraid. Afraid to face reality." 

"I'm just not ready!" Aiko said. 

"And how long have you not been ready!? Months!? Years?! We all think your the open minded one. But in truth, we don't know a single thing about you." 

"I know...I sould talk about these things...but..I..I just can't." Aiko cried. 

"And why not?" Hiei asked keeping a straight face. 

"Because..I would remember.." 

"What?" 

"I can't say..." 

"Damnit AIko!! For once, can't you open up?!" 

Youko stared at the two. Hiei seemed extremely mad...what even made him go on to this subject? Why did he intimidate her? 

"Just...stay out of my buisness!!" Aiko pushed away Hiei and ran. 

"Hiei! What happened?!" Botan asked. 

"What...where's Aiko!?" Kuronue asked. 

"She left, to go face it." Youko replied. 

"Face what?!" Kuronue asked. 

"Reality." Hiei answered. 

"...what?!" Botan asked. 

"To think this all started as a shopping trip." Hiei said. 

"Did you know...that she's not engagaed anymore?" Youko asked. 

"..No." Botan said. 

"But..she said her wedding was next week." Kuronue said. 

"She's making it up. She doesn't want to feel pain, so she makes up her own fantasy..." Hiei said. 

"So..when Aiko said she's going to lunch with her fiance..she's actually..." Botan negan. 

"She's sitting all alone in the park." Hiei said. 

"Why didn't she tell us all this?!" Kuronue asked. 

"Like she said herself...she'll remeber." Youko said. 

"Remamber what?" Botan asked. 

"The fact that one day...she'll have to wake up from her dream." Hiei said. 

"Where is she Hiei..." Kuronue asked. 

"She looked like she was headed for the park." Youko answered for Hiei. 

Kuornue ran. They stayed, knowing that Kuronue knew her best and deep inside...Kuronue and Aiko were really good friends. 

"That's..why." Youko mumbled. 

"What?" Asked Botan. 

"hm? Nothing." 

_'...That's why..she wants a happy ending to this story...'_

======= 

**kokoro: woah..getting dramamtic for a second there.... **

read and review!! ^0^ 


	11. a sad story

**kokoro: hey pplz. now, lets count the votes!!! ^-^ **

aiko: votes for what? 

hiei: .:counting b-cuz kokoro blackmialed him:. 

kokoro: what is it hiei? 

hiei: one..two... erhm. what are these symbols!! 

kokoro: eh.. those are numbers hiei. and those weird symbols are letters -_-;; 

aiko: well, youkai letters and numbers are different from ningen ones. 

kokoro: ic ic. 

for now, thanks: 

passionateangel: okay, i will!! ^-^ 

eunc and rei: sure hiei has he evil glaring power just have either blackmail on him...or when he glares for a shield...put up a mirror. works everytime :D 

mallory: at least you can spell correctly..i have a problem w/ spelling... T_T 

sasami minamino: hehe, thanks! and yourwelcome! X3 

kenshinobsession: eeks. that hurts... .:thinks about nose:. haha, anywho. how's tsukasa doing anyways? did he kill anygood teddy bears lately? 

kokoro: how many are there hiei???? 

hiei: damn the ningen writing... 

kokoro: hiei! focus!!! 

hiei: ermh... 

kurama: maybe i can help. 

hiei/kokoro: .:falls over:. 

kokoro: where do you pop out from?!?!?! 

kurama: who knows.. .:looks at papers:. 

hiei: .:thinks:. the kitsune snucked up on me..i need more training... 

kurama: Aa. here it is: 

aikoXoc= uhm..one 

aikoXkuronue= heh....two. 

kokoro: you know... most of the ppl who reviewed didn't even vote... 

kurama: yes..that's what they get for not reading the author notes things... 

kokoro: srry eunc and rei. if you want to skip the aikoXkuronue part you can ^_^;;; 

aiko and kuronue time: 

======== 

aiko POV 

I walked along the park....the trees and places like that were the only place I was able to ease my mind. After what had happened that is. I don't really know what happened between me and my fiance. I only know is...when I try to remember..it's sad. Everytime. 

Why'd Hiei have to ask those questions? It's not fair...I don't ask him about his love life..Okay, maybe I do. But I don't..... I judt don't know anymore. What exactly happened anyways? Sigh, who knows... 

I hear footsteps behind me...Kuronue. I can tell it's him..or is it a her. I don't know. Everything is so confusing... 

"Aiko?" I heard him say behind me. 

"What?" I asked. I didn't recongnize my voice. 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing..." 

I suddenly felt a hard fist hit me. I fell and hit a tree. 

"What was that for!?" I yelled. It was a good thing the trees covered us. 

"There you go again Aiko. You never really tell us anything do you?" 

"It's none of your buiness." 

"What did Hiei say to you Aiko?" 

"Why should I tell you?" I stood up. About to walk away, I felt his hand hold mine. Turining around, Kuronue just stared at me for a while. 

"Don't you trust us?" He asked. 

"I do..but it's not that easy..." 

"You could tell me." 

That reassuring voice, I heard that tone before. I broke eye contact with Kuronue. 

"Come on Aiko. It'll feel better if you just tell me.." 

"That's the point..i'm afarid. That'd I'd remember." 

"Remember what?" 

"How..how.." I started into my memories.. how could I tell him? How could I tell him the truth. How... 

".....Aiko?" 

"Do you..do you feel sometimes you can't breath?" 

"Aiko, that has nothing to do with this." 

"Yes it does..." 

"How so? Surprise me." 

"When you somehow can't breath. Time is eternity. All you need to do is either raise your head up and take a deep breath or start breathing again. It's not that simple though. So, you stay that way for a while. In what seems like forever. But, then you wake up. Is it a dream? Did you die?" 

"Aiko, I don't understand.." 

I turned face to face with Kuronue. I had no idea what was coming out of my mouth. But.. I think I remember something..before I stopped myself..I said. 

"He didn't either..." 

--Botan--- 

**Botan's POV**

"Ne, Youko chan?" I asked. 

"What is it?" I heard a dull reply. We were back at my apartment. Hiei was sleeping in the kitchen because he was so full from eating all that "sweet snow". So, Youko chan and I were in the living room flipping through channels. 

"I feel strange...do you think something happened to Aiko and Kuronue?" 

"I'm sure their fine..." Youko was too intrested learning what a T.V was rather than listening to me. I signed and closed my eyes. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Youko chan..why'd you come?" 

"....." 

"Youko chan?" 

"I came to bring you back." 

My eyes flew opened. "What?!" I asked him. I thought he came to make my life miserble! 

"That's right. Unfortunately, I haven't suceeded yet." 

"...why?" 

"Surely even you should know. I love you too much to give you up. Plus Aiko gave me a long lecture." He went backt o staring at the screen. 

"Why haven't you taken me back?" 

"Besides jewels and hostages. I'm not the type to rush things." 

"So your waiting for..." 

"Waiting for the time you really want to go back to Makai." 

I closed my eyes again. Makai...I did feel a little homesick. I miss the sunsets in Makia. Nothing could beat those. They were so blood shot read mixed with some peaceful orange. 

"Botan?" I opened my eyes to find Youko staring at me. 

"Yea?" I asked. 

"I'm not expecting a quick answer to this question..but..do you want to go back to makai with Me and them?" 

"Your going back?" 

"No crap Botan. I'm not sure how long this ningen potion will last." 

"So...you'll be heading back and I'll..." 

"It's your choice to stay or not. But if you really "hate" me then you'll obviously stay right." 

"Youko chan..." 

"plus...i'll have to let go of you someday right?" 

"...." 

I saw Youko chan smirk then suddenly he leaped up gave me a peck on the cheek and ran out the door. What the heck?! 

Touching my cheek. I blushed, I already said I wanted to live in ningenkai. I can't do anything abou it right? Looking out the window, it's raining. I wonder how Kuronue and AIko are? 

--aiko--- 

**third person POV**

"Aiko?" Kronue asked. 

"I'm from the Hanajima Clan Kuronue. Marrying someone isn't exactly easy as you think. There are rules." 

"Rules?" 

"Isn't it great? Talking to you suddenly made me remember." Aiko gave out a fake laugh. 

"....." 

"But everytime I remember, I regret that I even do..." 

"Like Youko and Hiei said. You need to face reality Aiko. You can't just keep trying to forget." 

"Are we even in reality? Do we know if this is a dream or not? Maybe this is a dream." 

"Then you better wake up Aiko." 

"What if this is eternal sleep? What if I can never wake up?" 

"Your scaring me Aiko." 

"You know, for some reason if you know what's going to happen, your not really scared...but he was. That's why they couldn't let him live. Sad huh?" 

"Aiko, what happened between you and your fiance?" 

"He died right before our wedding, they say I suppose it's the Hanajima curse that killed him." 

"What's the curse?" 

"I wouldn't exactly call it a curse. More like a ritual." 

"What was it?" 

"Everytime before the marriage. The husband is shown something in the future by one of our phychics." 

"Yea, the Hanajima clan combinds lightning and phychic right? To control the lightning they summon?" 

"Exactly. We somehow found out how to use the phychic ability to our advantage. We believe that if the husband is shown something in the future, they can protect thier wives from danger. But the eyes of the future varies a bit. You never know what your about to see." 

"What'd he see?" 

"..we don't know. We found him hanging from his from his room. Probably from a scuicidal act." 

"Then what?" 

Aiko turned away from Kuronue and picked up a flower, while twirling it she said, "I tried to kill the phychic we had." 

"...what?" 

"But..I just couldn't kill her you know?" 

"Yea, your not the type that kills." 

"Heh. I suppose that was my weakness as a warrior. But anyways, I ran away from it all. Trying to forget." 

"What else?" 

"I became a thief and soon met up with Hiei, then Youko, Botan, and then you. For once I felt happy. But, everytime I feel happiness, I feel pain. What did my fiance see in the future?" 

"AIko..." 

"It's all in the past now...but I can't forget. So I try to think he's still here." 

"...." 

"But..." AIko started to cry now. "I know he's not...so..I try to get Youko and Botan together and be happy." AIko's cries became fiecer. 

Kuronue ran and hugged Aiko. Aiko hugged back, crying into his shirt. The kneeled down into the wet grass. 

"There, there. Cry it all out." Kuronue rubbed AIko's head. 

"I don't want to remeber anymore! I just don't!" Aiko cried. 

"You can't help it...there are some things that remain scarred forever." 

"But...but..." 

"Shh...just listen. No matter what you still have Youko, Hiei, Botan, and me. Were not going to die..even if ewe see the future." 

"...promise." 

"No crap." 

"Nice way to put it." 

"Thanks." 

Aiko looked up and smiled at Kuronue. Kuronue gave a quick smile and stood up. 

"Awright, since it's raining i'll go get us some umbrellas. Don't go anywhere." 

"Okay." 

"Oh and Aiko?" 

"Yea?" 

"This would've been real, ahem, pleasent if I wasn't a woman." Kuronue gave a play glare at Aiko. 

"Heh heh." 

Kuronue left. Then AIko thought to herself, 

_'my fiance was laid back and barely had any worries. Always had a smile on his face...maybe that's why I like to tease and play with Kuronue so much. He reminds me so much of...him.'_

Hiei watched it all from a tree. Sure he was suppose to be a Botan's apartment, but he just wanted to check it out. Hiei jumped from the tree infront of AIko. 

"..Hiei?" She asked. 

"Sorry." With that he left. 

"And as for Hiei...I just love to mess with him 'cause he's like the agnorrant brother I always wanted." AIko said with a smile. 

--Hiei--- 

**Hiei POV**

Stupid ningen feelings. Stupid ningen feelings. Stupid ningen feelings(A/N: he's saying this 'cause he said sorry to Aiko). 

========= 

**Kokoro: thanks kami that's over!!! ^-^ **

aiko: your so mean to me T_T 

kokoro: hehe 

hiei: why'd I have to say that... 

kokoro: you weren't in this chapter as much so i had to do something. 

kurama: hello ^-^ 

everyone but kurama: .:falls over:. 

aiko: where do you seriously pop out from!?!? 

kokoro: .:sigh:. anywho, plz see my other ficcie "kokoro's special" where you see behind the scenes stuff. 

aiko: okay so ja ne!! '.' 

hiei: baka. 

kurama: ^-^ 

kokoro: R&R!! ^0^ 


	12. i'll be back

hey pplz...i just got my first "flame" and if you all know i am etxtremely sensitive, make fun of me sure. but i only have this to say:  
  
p  
  
don't judge me if you don't know me. 


	13. a sad memory

**kokroro: straight to the point, i would love to thiank everyone that cheered me up, espeacially meio, thanks so much :3 **

warning: will include lots of hiei, don't like, don't read. youko and botan will come..ssssshhhh paitence my child :3 

======= 

_when the snow melts..i'll be very sad...very sad... _

"can you help me?" 

"look! it's snowing!" 

very sad...very sad... 

"Hiei san! thank you so much!" 

very sad... 

"look it's snowing again!" 

sad...very sad... 

"Hiei san? Did you find him? Did you find my brother?" 

very sad..very 

"Hiei san?" 

...it'll be so sad...because when the snow melts... 

Hiei jerked up from his bed, huffing, and breathing hard. Looking out the window, he frowned. 

"..When the snow melts...." He muttered softly to himself. 

"It becomes water!!!!!" 

Hiei fell off his bed with a loud thump. 

"Morning Hiei! Come on now Hiei, Christmas is coming!" Botan yelled happily. 

"Plus, we need to see Aiko and Kuronue leave." Youko popped up out of nowhere. 

"Yup, now that they have the antidote for Kuronue, we won't have to worry!" Botan said. 

Hiei snickered, "Yes, Kuronue is free from all the guys that hitted on him." 

"That was so wrong..." Botan said. 

Youko joined Hiei in his laughter, while Botan tried to calm the two youkais down. 

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Kuronue bursted in through the room. 

"At least someone likes you..." Youko said, then they started to laugh again. 

"Listen you..." Kuronue twitched. 

"Oi! We better get going! The portal isn't going to hold up for much longer! Come Kuronue, let us be off!!!" Aiko yelled. 

"Fine, fine. Oh and Youko, when you and Hiei return...be aware.." Kuronue glared. 

Youko backed up a little and Hiei just stared, both wondering what Kuronue could to the cave when the're away. 

"Uhm..yea." Aiko said. 

"And I won't forget about you! This was all your fault anyways!!!" Kuronue pointed at AIko and started to yell at her. 

"Well I'm sorry! But do you regret it? Now when people say, 'You need to get in touch with your sensitive side.' you can-" 

Kuronue whacked Aiko on the head and glared daggers at her. 

"Shouldn't you get going..now?" Botan asked. She had enough arguments for the day. 

"Oh, yea!" Aiko said. "Kruonue go on first I need to do something." 

"Hai, Hai." Kuronue rolled his eyes and left. 

AIko went over and pulled Youko down. His ear to her mouth she whispered, "You better brong her back or..." 

"Or...?" Youko repaeated. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Aiko yelled in his ear. 

Youko jumped away and rubbed his ears. "You little freak!" 

"Nya ha! Anywyas, ja ne! Love you lots!" Aiko waved and ran to catch up to Kuronue. 

"She didn't have to yell..." Youko muttered. 

Botan signed and walked over to try to fix the poor door Kuronue had smashed through. Knowing that she couldn't do it alone, Botan looked over to Youko. Then to Hiei, she noticed he was staring out the window. 

"What are you looking at Hiei?" Botan asked. 

"Hm?" Youko got up from rubbing his ears and walked over to Hiei too. 

Hiei was silent and continued to look out the window. 

"Sugoi...it's snowing!" Botan exclaimed. 

"...." Hiei was still silent. 

"Don't they have this in makai as well Hiei?" Youko asked his silent friend. 

"...yea." Hiei finally answered. 

"What's wrong Hiei?" Botan asked. 

"It's her birthday..." 

"Whose?" 

"....my sister's." 

--aiko--- 

"Must...hurry..to portal!!!" Aiko ran with all her might to where the portal was supposed to be. Then she stopped short and looked at Kuronue. 

"Get away from me!!!" he yelled. 

"But your so beautiful! Pease let me get you some coffee!!" A guy begged. 

"I keep telling you! No!!!" Kuronue yelled. 

Aiko started to laugh like mad and pointing at Kuronue. Kuronue was red with anger and the guy was over all, confused. 

"Sorry bud, but she has to find out about her true self." Aiko said and she dragged Kuronuie behind a building, when the guy caught up to them, they were gone. 

"Dang, she was cute." The guy signed ans slumped his head. Turning the other way, he left the alley. 

--botan--- 

"You..have a sister?" Botan asked. 

".....Botan, you shouldn't really ask that question." Youko whispered to Botan. 

"It's alright Kitsune, let her know all she wants to know. It won't make a diffrence." Hiei turned and left the room. 

"Youko..is there something taht I should know about?" Botan asked. 

Youko took a deep sigh and looked over to Botan then said, "Well, listen carefully i'm not repeating myself." 

"Okay..." 

"Well...you see.." 

--Hiei--- 

(A/N: BTW this is an AU fic so plz excuse the changes. note, this scene has Hiei in it, but Youko is talking. Italics=youko) 

_It all started when Hiei was thrown off his home land for being a "forbidden child"...._

Hiei walked the cold streets of Ningenkai. He looked around. Almost everyone he saw was smiling. Almost everyone he saw was happy. "There all a bunch of idiots." Hiei said and went into the park. 

_He went out to look for his sister, and, he did in fact found her. She was a healer living in a cottage at the mountains. He wanted so much to tell her he was her brother..but he just couldn't. You see, Hiei became very ruthless during his years. By tyhe time he found his sister, he was known for being one of the greatest killers of all time._

Hiei looked up to the sky. Snow falling to his face. He held out his hand and caught a snowflake, then slowly watching it melt. 

_Hiei got to know his sister a lot better. He soon felt happy when he was with her. Like famaily love. He felt complete, like, he didn't care if he died right there and then. All was right..._

He put his hands into a fists and crushed the snowflake. Then he wondered further into the park, watching people hugging each other, lookign at kids pkaying with each other. He didn't care though. He walked further into the park, so far. That noone was there, that wildlife, could live in peace, there was one site that did catch his eye. 

_but..not all happiness last forver Botan,_

Hiei watched the little boy and his sister with bear. The little boy was yelling, keeping his sister behind him. The bear started to claw at the boy. He kept getting back up though. "Don't worry sissy..i'll protect you! Just stay behind me!" The boy yelled. Hiei's eyes widened. 

_While Hiei was out getting some food for his sister...a guy snatched her. Since ice maidens have the power to cry jewels..it was only natrual. Hiei took it very hard and went after the guy. It was a long battle.._

Hiei jumped up and slashed the bear, blood going everywhere. The little boys widned and he yelled, "Who are you? Are you a demon! Get away from me and my sister!" 

_Hiei killed him. Of course it would've been okay if it was a demon...but he was human. Hiei got punsidhed of course..but before that. He went ot his sister to break her out. Hiei realized taht she had been hit hard on the head. Probably when they were kidnapping her._

"Shut up and go to your mom you fool!" Hiei yelled. The boy looked scared and ran off carrying his sister with him. Then Hiei turned to look at the sky again. 

_She looked up at Hiei and asked him the most painful thing he could've ever heard._

Hiei sat down near a tree, still looking. 

_and those three words were..._

Slowly, Hiei started to cry. Not hard crying, but the tears were running down his face. 

_...they were..._

Hiei buried his face in his arms. And said, 

_.."Who are you?"_

"I'm noone..." 

====== 

**kokoro: R&r!!!! **


End file.
